Digital Persona
by OmniVamp037
Summary: One rainy night TK catches a weird program on his TV at midnight. When he finds that he could stick his hand through the screen he enters a whole new world with a whole new set of problems. Can he survive these shadows that threaten him and his friends? Crossover with Persona 4. TAKARI and patamonxgatomon NEW CHAPTER UP
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Digital Persona**

**Rating: T for now.**

**Summary: One rainy night TK catches a weird program on his TV at midnight. When he finds that he could stick his hand through the screen he enters a whole new world with a whole new set of problems. **

**Paring: Takari and some PatomonXGatomon**

**Disclaimer: I own neither digimon nor persona.**

**A/N: Hey readers. This is my first digimon fic so I hope you like it. It's sort of a cross over with persona 4 though it will only have like maybe 2 or three characters from it so that's why I posted it as a digimon fic and not as a crossover. As always any mistakes and errors are mine. **

**Please Review. You get a cookie if you do.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

TK opened his eyes as was suddenly bombarded with the color blue. It took him a moment to realize that he was inside a room sitting in a wooden chair. In front of him was a small round table with a sofa chair across from him.

"Where am I," TK muttered to himself as he looked around the room.

There was no door in sight instead rows of bookcases lined the walls each filled with different sized and colored books with tiles written in a language in a different, complex language.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

TK jumped in surprise upon hearing the voice. The sofa chair that was once empty now had a weird looking old man sitting upon it looking at him with large almost bulging eyes and a large grin on his face. He was short man with bald head with white short hair hanging of the back. He had his elbows on the table with his hands, which wore white gloves, under his chin.

What TK found the most odd though was abnormally long nose that protruded from the old man's face.

"Do not be alarmed," the old man said almost cheerily, "you are fast asleep in your world."

"So this is a dream," TK asked.

"Not quite. This is a place that exists between reality and dreams. The conscious and the subconscious."

"I-I don't understand."

"That's quite alright, maybe you will someday."

"Why am I here?"

The old man chuckled a bit before he replied.

"That is a good question," he said, "Only those who have entered into a contract may enter this place."

TK thought about that for a moment but doesn't remember entering into any contract as he said. Before he could ask for more details the old man put a hand up and did a waving motion above the table. Suddenly several blue cards appeared on the table aligning themselves in a circular pattern on it.

"My duty is to assist the guests that enter here," the old man said.

He did another motion with his hand and one by one the cards each turned face up. TK looked at the cards and recognized them as tarot cards.

"Hmm it seems you have quiet an ordeal a head on you," the old man told him as he studied the cards.

"What ordeal," TK asked, "what's going to happen?"

"I haven't the faintest clue but I am very curious to see how you perform. Your already such an interesting guest."

TK instinctively grabbed his pocket expecting to feel his digivice but found it empty.

"Well I took up too much of you time already," the old man said.

He waved his hand again for the table and all the cards disappeared.

"Until next time."

Before TK could say a word, everything around him suddenly got blurry before fading away to complete darkness.

TK opened his again only this time he was met by his moonlit bedroom. He sat up being careful not to wake up Patamon who was curled up next to him\ and looked around his room.

"That was...weird," he muttered to himself.

"Gatomon..."

TK looked down at his digimon partner who was stirring but still sleeping.

"Gatomon," Patamon repeated softly.

TK couldn't help but smile. Even though Patamon never said anything TK could tell that his little friend was infatuated with the feline digimon. He found it funny that he pined for her while he himself yearned for her partner.

TK let out a yawn as he lay back onto his pillow. Soon he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**TBC in the next chapter….**

* * *

**A/N: a gummy bear to those who know who the old man is lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The school bell rang signaling the end of the school day. TK stood up and started to pack up his things along with the rest of the students. When he was done he pulled out his phone and checked his inbox to find no new messages. When his curiosity got the better of him that morning he texted Izzy earlier asking if he could check up on the digiworld and make sure it was still safe but so far no reply.

"Hey TK."

TK turned around and found Kari smiling at him ready to go.

"Hey Kari," TK answered as the two walked out of class, "how was your day?

"A little tiring," she replied, "but good none the less. And yours?

"Oh you know, the usual. Boring, tiring and strenuous on my brain."

"Only because you barely pay attention in class. If you're not careful you'll end up like Davis."

"Wow that hurts."

The two laughed as they walked down the stair. When they reached the bottom though they were awaited by a nervous looking boy that TK didn't know the name of but recognized from the other classes.

"H-Hikari-san, how are you," he greeted completely ignoring TK who was standing right next to Kari, "I-I was wondering if-if you wanted to go to the movies with me tomorrow."

TK looked at the boy with annoyance and shock at his audacity but went unnoticed by anyone.

"I'm sorry but I'm very busy tomorrow," Kari replied with an almost forced smile.

"Oh okay. Then uh I am sorry for bothering you."

The boy ran off before Kari could say anything.

"Another one," TK started to say.

"Lets just go."

The two teens left the school and walked together to TK's apartment swinging by Kari's place to pick up Gatomon. When they arrived to TK's place Gatomon went up to Patamon and the two ran outside to play while their human partners went to TK's room pulling out their school supplies and proceeded to study.

"So," TK started when they were taking a break, "how many boys today?"

"Just two thankfully," Kari sighed.

"Slow day today."

"Why is it that lately everybody suddenly wants to go out with me."

"Well you are pretty and a really awesome girl. I guess it was a matter of time before all the guys at our school realize that. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if the girls start wanting too."

Kari bit her lip and looked away blushing. TK recognized that look and knew it was the one she used when she was hiding something.

"You mean girls are actually asking you out too," TK said, his eyes getting big.

"J-just one did," Kari replied shyly.

"When?"

"This morning."

"What happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Its embarrassing."

TK couldn't but laugh as Kari blushed harder but soon joined in with a chuckle. When their laughter died down the two remained silent, Kari looking through her homework while TK looked at her. He could hear what sounded like the beginning of rain hitting his window.

"So," TK said after a while, "Anyone catch your interest?"

"TK," Kari replied blushing.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Well there is one person."

"A boy?"

"Yes a boy," Kari replied smacking him in the arm as the two laughed.

"So I'm guessing he hasn't asked you out yet."

"No but I'm hoping he does."

"W-why don't you ask HIM out?"

"Because," Kari said looking down at her homework, "I'm not sure how he feels and...I don't want to ruin things between the two of us."

"I'm sure he does want to go out with you."

"I hope so."

"He will. Like I said you're pretty and you're a great girl."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Beautiful."

Kari smiled and looked away lightly blushing.

At that moment the bedroom door burst open and a wet Patamon runs in followed by an annoyed Gatomon.

"Got caught in the rain," TK asked the two.

"Yes," Gatomon told him combing out her fur with her paw, "we would have been here sooner if Patamon didn't jump in every puddle we came across."

"You should have jumped in with me Gatomon," Patamon replied, "it was really fun."

"No thank you. I don't like getting wet."

"Suit yourself."

Patamon shook his whole body sending water flying everywhere causing the other three to shield themselves. When he stopped his short hair was sticking straight up and out making him look a bit poofy. Kari and TK took one look and busted out laughing. Gatomon though gave him an annoyed look for getting water on her but shortly a smile crept on her face and she couldn't help but join in the laughter.

xxx

TK's eyes opened from his dreamless sleep. He sat up and looked around his dark room the rain now falling even harder outside. His alarm clock read 11:59 pm meaning he only slept for a couple hours.

He laid back and closed his eyes to go back to sleep when he heard a noise from the living room. Listening closely it sounded like living room television.

Being careful not to wake Patamon, TK slipped out of bed. He stepped into the living room and found the TV on with the local news playing, probably from his mom leaving it on before going to bed he guessed. He reached out and turned it off. He turned and started to walk back to his room when the TV suddenly turned on. Instead of the news though a blurry image stood in front of yellow background.

TK watched the TV screen and started to make out the shape of a person but the image was too blurry and full of static to make out. Then just as suddenly the image went black and the TV was off again.

TK looked at the TV wondering what he just saw when a pain suddenly shot through his head. He gripped the sofa with one hand while holding his head with the other as a throbbing pain pulsed through it. Suddenly a voice spoke sounding as if it was ringing from his mind.

"_Thou art__ I, and I am thou. Awaken to thi__ne power within and unleash the sea of thy soul."_

Just as he felt that his head was going to split open the pain suddenly stopped. He stood there hanging to the sofa, his head covered in sweat, wondering what just happened. He looked up at the TV that still remained off. He was barely able to make out his reflection on the screen when a crazy thought entered his mind.

He stuck out his hand and reached out to touch the screen. He was inches away expecting to touch glass when instead his finger passed right through. He pulled it out quickly in shock and saw the screen ripple as if it was water.

Curious he slowly reached out his hand again. Stopping for a moment when his fingers were inches from the screen he reached his whole hand in. Smiling at the odd sensation he put his arm in farther.

Suddenly he felt a tug on his arm but before he could react he was pulled in. He let out a small cry before his head was put in and he entered a black void.

**TBC in the next chapter…**

* * *

**A/N: Well those are the first two chapters. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Until then please leave a review and let me know what you think so far. Thanx.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey readers, im sooo sorry it took me so long to update. i did not abandon it and i dont plan to so hopefully that puts a smile to your face. I havent been able to type lately cuz i dont got a comp but i was able to use my cousins and for liek the past two nights i just been hammering this out. I know it may seem a bit iffy and not as good but i hope you guys like it none the less and ill try to make the next chapters better quality and such.  
**

**I didnt really have much time to proof read so if you find any mistakes just please excuse and ignore them lol but feel free to point out anything story mistakes or anything u dont get.  
**

**there is some action in this chapter and i hope i did it good, just let me know by dropping me a review, thanks.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

TK couldn't tell if it was for a minute or just for a second but he was falling through the darkness when he saw a flash of yellow then landed hard on the ground.

"Ow my back," he said to himself.

Standing up while rubbing his lower back, he took a look around where he landed or rather tried to. All around him was a thick white fog that seemed to go on for miles. From what he could tell the sky looked to be red and the ground yellow cement.

"Hello," he called out but was met with silence.

His mind debated whether to stay where he is or to look around. His curiosity got the better of him though and decided to search his surroundings.

"Hello," he called out again but after a moment of waiting was met with silence again.

He continued walking deeper into the fog, a feeling of unease starting to set in. He was now feeling very vulnerable without Patamon by his side.

"Hello," he cried out a third time this time with a hint of fear.

"Hey!"

TK looked around excitedly for the source of the male sounding voice but couldn't tell from where it came from.

"Where are you," the voice said.

"Over here," TK yelled back.

He walked quickly around in circles trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Where at," the boy called out again this time sounding closer.

"Here," TK called back, "where are you?"

He could hear footsteps sounding as if they were running towards him. He looked towards the source of the noise waiting for somebody to appear. From the fog a shadowy outline appeared and started to move towards him.

"Hey," he called out to it.

Suddenly a boy his age came into view running full speed at him. He only had enough time to put up his hands when the boy crashed into him sending both of them to the ground.

"Oomph."

"Gah!"

TK landed on his back, his chest hurting from the impact. He sat up rubbing it and looked over the the teen boy who was on his knees rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry 'bout that," the boy said, "you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," TK told him, "It's okay."

"Yeah I guess running in the fog wasn't a good idea."

"Yeah."

"I just got a little excited when I heard another person here," the boy said as he stood up and held out a hand for TK.

"Yeah I know what you mean," TK replied grabbing his hand and being helped up.

"I'm Jack by the way."

TK looked at the teen who looked to be his age. Jack was taller then him with messy short black hair, brown eyes and lightly tan skin. He was wearing a white shirt and gray gym shorts but like himself was barefoot.

"Takaru."

"Ta..ka..." Jack said trying to pronounce it.

"My friends call me TK," TK offered with a smile.

"TK, awesome," Jack said smiling back, "You wouldn't happen to know where we are do you?"

"I have no idea. I don't recognize this part of the digiworld."

"The what world?"

"The digiworld."

"What's that?"

"You never heard of it?"

Jack shook his head as he gave TK a confused look.

"Never mind then," TK told him, "I guess this isn't it."

"Then where are we?"

"What I wanna know is how do we get out of here?"

TK and Jack looked around them for a few moments before Jack spoke again.

"Should we go walk then," he asked.

"I guess."

The two boys looked at each other then shrugged before walking into the fog together. TK didn't know how long they walked for but the fog seemed to have gone on forever.

"Did you see that girl by the way," Jack said after awhile.

"What girl?"

"The girl on the TV when that weird show came on."

TK thought back to before he was sucked into the TV and remembered the dark blurry figure on the screen.

"Yeah I saw someone but it was too blurry to make out."

"Yeah it was but it looked like a girl to me and she looked like she was in pain. Hey look."

From the fog a small building came into view.

"Do you think there's somebody in there," TK asked as the two boys started to run towards it.

"Only one way to find out."

The two boys sprinted to the building being careful not to lose each other in the fog. As they got closer they saw that the building looked to be a like a small shop with a large display window next to a door.

Jack was the first to reach the door and pushed it only for it to not budge.

"It's locked," he said.

TK looked up and saw a sign on the shop that read ELECTRONIC SHOP. In the display windows there were three old fashioned TVs, behind them though it was to dark to see.

"Do you think there's a way back home in there," Jack asked putting his hands and face up against the glass to try and get a better look.

"I would bet there is," TK told him, "I mean we got here through a TV maybe we can use the ones inside to get back."

"But the doors locked. How do we get in?"

Suddenly there was a noise from the distance, a low but loud rumbling.

"What is that," Jack asked scanning the fog.

TK backed up against the shop and looked for anything that could be a threat in the fog but couldn't even tell where the sound was coming from. The rumbling suddenly switched to what sounded like muttering from multiple people but he couldn't hear what they were saying nor where it was coming from.

An uneasy feeling set in TK stomach as if at any moment they were going to be attacked and without Patamon or any of the other digidestine he felt especially vulnerable.

"Look," Jack exclaimed.

From the fog three figures appeared. Three black blob creatures came into view and crawled towards them. Two of them seemed to wear blue masks while the third had a yellow one.

"What are they," TK asked while thinking of a way to escape.

"I have no idea," Jack replied, "But I ain't sticking around to find out. Watch out."

He turned to the door and gave it a swift kick but the door remained unopened. He kicked it a couple more times but it refused to budge.

Suddenly the blob creatures started to transform. They twisted and turn and slowly took shape. Two of them rose from the ground and became round. The black started to disappear and turn into red stripes. A piece of it started to protrude and turn pink. When it was done it was now a floating ball with a large mouth with teeth and a long tongue hanging out.

As for the third it turned into small body with pointed feet and head but keeping its black color Its hand grew into large claws and it wore the mask on it's face.

"What do we do," TK exclaimed feeling very scared.

"RUN."

TK and Jack took off in opposite direction and rounded the corners of the store with a tongue creatures chasing after them. TK ran as fast as his legs could carry him but he could hear the creature gaining. He rounded the corner and continued running but as he got near the center he saw Jack running towards him from the opposite direction.

"H-hey wait," TK called out as they passed each other.

"NO!"

"WHOA!"

TK ducked as the creature chasing him charged at him but missed. Getting his footing back he continued to run, the tongue creature hot on his tail.

He continued to run around the building until he was in the front of the shop again. He saw Jack running towards him again. They were about to intersect again when from the corner of his eye he saw the third creature lunge at them.

Thinking quickly he dropped to his stomach and could feel the wind of the creature passing by him then glass fall on him from the window it shattered above him. He looked up to see that jack had the same idea as him and was laying in front of him. Before either of them could say anything though they heard a noise from the window. They looked up to see the black creature standing on the sill ready to strike again.

The two boys stood up to run but was instantly blocked by the two tongue creatures. They were surrounded.

"Damn, what do we do," Jack asked desperately.

TK looked around, keeping an eye on the creatures and looking for a way to escape but it looked helpless.

"Help," he whispered feeling a tear threatening to come out.

"_I am Thou."_

TK perked up when he heard the voice but he couldn't tell where it came from.

"_And thou art I."_

He looked at Jack but it didn't seem as though he heard anything.

"_Call out to me."_

Suddenly a pain shot through his head and threaten to split it open at least that's what it felt like to him. He closed his eyes and grasped his head.

"_...And unleash your power."_

TK opened his eyes and released his head but now he saw he was holding something in his hand. A blue card that was blank on one side. Somehow it felt familiar and knew what to do.

Ignoring the creatures and the scared Jack next to him he gripped the card and allowed his mouth to move on it's own.

"Per...so...na."

He crushed the card in his hand and suddenly he felt a surge of energy flow through him. All around a blue light was swirling up and meeting just above his head. He felt powerful and full of energy, he felt unstoppable.

He heard a glass shatter from somewhere and suddenly a figure appeared above him. A tall lean and muscular man. He wore a metal mask that covered his face with his long brown hair flowing behind him. He was wearing a bronze chest plate with golden gauntlets on his arms, a battle skirt that reached his knees and golden boots on his feet. He was carrying a spear with a long silver blade on the end.

"Who is that," Jack exclaimed looking on in awe and shock.

He didn't know how but somehow he knew the figures name that was now looking at him with it's glowing yellow eyes.

"Michael," he said.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud cry from one of the creatures. He looked around and saw that the three creatures have backed up but still looked hostile.

Suddenly one of the tongue ball creatures lunged at them.

"Look out," Jack exclaimed.

The man swooped down and held up his spear blocking the creature from reaching either of the boys then with a strong push flung the creature back onto the ground.

Looking in awe he saw white wings start to grow out of the man's back and stretch out.

He heard a noise behind him and turned to see the other tongue creature flying towards him. He put his hands up to shield himself but before it could reach him he saw spear go right over him and pierce the creature through mouth. TK quickly ducked and moved out of the way just as the Michael raised his spear with the tongue creature writhing on it.

The claw creature jumped from window and started running towards him. Michael swung his spear throwing the tongue creature off causing it to fly and smack into the claw creature then both to crash into the building door.

The first tongue creature got back up pushing off the ground with it's tongue and flying back in the air. It then threw itself at Michael, it's tongue flapping wildly. Michael raised it's spear and threw it as hard as he can. It flew almost straight through the air and before the tongue creature could react it pierced through it's skin and into the ground. The creature writhed in pain for moment before popping into a small cloud of black smoke.

"Whoa," TK said amazed.

Suddenly from the corner of his eye he spotted a shadow moving fast. He turned his head just in time to see the claw creature run past him and towards Michael. Michael turned around and was just able to get his arms up when the creature jumped up and slashed at him, its black claws connecting with the pale skin of his left forearm.

A sharp pain suddenly pierced TK's left forearm. He clutched it with his right as he fell to his knees and cried out in pain.

"Dude what happened," Jack asked concerned.

"I d-don't know," TK replied as he stood back up, his arm still hurting.

He looked down at it to see three long thin red scratches on it.

He then looked up to see the claw creature slash at Michael again but he jumped back dodging it. He then turn and flew to his spear the claw creature right on his tail. Michael grabbed the spear and held it up just as the creature slashed a third time only this time it's claws connected with the steel of the spear. Michael gripped the spear tight and with all he had pushed on the claw creature making it fly back, do a flip and land face first on the ground.

As the creature started to rise back to its feet, Michael brought his arm to his chest and it looked to TK as if he was gathering energy. The creature was back up and was charging at him when he threw his arms back as if to release the energy.

TK felt a his hair on his arms raise before it happened. Out of nowhere a bolt of lightning appeared and struck the creature where it stood. There was a bright flash then the creature fell, exploding into a poof of black smoke and like that the fight was over.

TK looked on not knowing how to feel or how to react. He looked up at Michael who was now floating above him and looking down at him through his helmet.

"Wow," was all he could say.

Michael then quickly faded away and in his place was a spinning blue card that floated it down and landed onto TK's outstretched hand. TK looked at it until it too faded away feeling as if it went inside him.

Everything was quiet as TK stood there and looked at his hand thoughtfully when he suddenly Jacks voice made him jump in fright.

"DUDE," he exclaimed standing next to TK, "that was awesome! How did you do that?"

"I...I have no idea," TK replied.

"What was it you called it? Persona?"

"I think. It just suddenly came out."

"How did you do that though?"

"I don't know."

"Well at any rate the shop door is finally unlocked.

TK looked back at the shop to see the door barely hanging off its top hinge.

"Yeah I don't think we have to worry about it now," he replied.

The two teens walked over to the shop door a peered in to find an empty dark room full of televisions. Cautiously they both stepped in and walked to the center. They could make out the television sets surrounding them. Some sitting on the shelves by the wall, some on the floor either right side up or on there side and a few stacked on top of each other reaching to the low ceiling.

"So...what do we do," Jack asked.

TK shrugged and looked around. He was about to answer when he heard a loud click. He turned to the source to find one of the televisions turned on and now showing a blurry image of a yellow background. Before he could say anything though there were many more clicks and suddenly every TV in the shop switched on. TK and Jack looked at each other in amazement.

"Do we...touch them," Jack asked.

"I think so," TK replied.

With a nod to each other the two teens cautiously walked up to the nearest TV that sat on a counter. Slowly they both raised a hand and with one last look at each other they plunged there hands in and saw their hands go through the screen as if they were water though nothing happened. They both stood stood there waiting for something to happened. Just as they were going to say something though, they felt a strong tug and before they could react they were both pulled into the TV.

All TK could remember was flying through a dark space really fast before suddenly being thrown out and landing face first onto carpet.

"Ow," he said rubbing his cheek as he stood up. He looked around to find that he was back in his dark apartment. He looked back at his TV which was turned off and blank. He wondered for a moment if he would be able to stick his hand through again and had the craziest thought to try it when his reasoning kicked in and made him think otherwise. He suddenly became aware of how heavy his body felt and how tired he was. His energy was drained.

He walked back to his room being care not to make any noise. When he entered he found Patamon on his bed still fast asleep. The rain outside his window seemed to have stopped but the moon still did not show.

He carefully slipped into bed, slowly rolling Patamon to between his legs.

"My cookies," Patamon said sleepily without waking up, "Stay back."

"Yeah you guard your cookies Patamon," TK said as he laid his head onto the pillow.

As soon as he closed his eyes he fell asleep.

**TBC in the next chapter...**

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go, i hope you like them. It took me awhile to think up of TK's persona but hopefully i made the right choice. Fans of the persona series may already reconighze him. ill try not to take as long for the next chapter until then just leave me a review letting me know what you think and if you have any ideas or suggestions. i already been chatting with a fellow fan and hes given me some great ideas i may use lol till next time, keep reading and never stop writing.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey readers. Sorry it took so long to update. Like I mentioned before this is currently a side fic that I'm working on as I do my main one so updating will take a while. But as soon as I finish the other fic I will make this one my first priority. So a big thanks to all you who are patient. You guys are the best.**

**And to address certain comments, thanks to its popularity I have decided to make Patamon's sleep talking a running gag so I will try to come up with good ones for each time.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Welcome back to the Velvet room."

TK opened his eyes and looked up. He was back in the purple room from last time again joined by the weird little man with the large vulture nose. Only this time he wasn't alone. A young woman in a blue dress and boots stood next to him. She had long straight blonde hair that reached to her waist. She was very beautiful, TK noted, but her face had a mean look on it. In her arms she held a large brown book.

"I'm back," TK replied to the man.

"That's right," the man said, his hands again folded and resting under his nose, "I see it was Michael that heeded your call."

"What is he? Where did he come from? How did I do that?"

"He is your persona."

"That's right, I remember just suddenly saying it and he appeared, it felt like he came out of me."

"He comes from the sea of your soul. Think of it as this. Personas are the mask we wear to get through the struggles and hardships we face in life. Only those who face themselves can control their personas."

"I don't understand."

The man simply smiled at TK, "That's quite alright, maybe someday you will."

TK looked at the table thinking of what he said.

"Ah forgive me I failed to introduce myself." The man said suddenly, "My name is Igor and this is my assistant Lillian."

Igor referred to the young woman who gave TK a quick short nod.

"As I said before my role is to assist our guest," Igor continued.

"How," TK asked.

"By helping them with their personas. It will become clearer as you progress and return. But for now I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye for now. Time still goes on in your world. So until next time…"

The room suddenly became blurry and TK felt his body become heavy. Before he knew it everything became dark and quiet just before waking up in his bed.

XxX

"I'm glad we came today," Kari stated, "We should come visit the Digiworld more often."

TK looked up at Kari who was sitting on a tree branch watching their friends, both human and Digimon, play together nearby.

He mentioned to Kari earlier in the day that he was going to the Digiworld to check up on a couple things and while he intended to go alone, he couldn't say no when she asked to come. Then word got around to the other Digidestines so when he got to the school's computer lab the entire group was waiting for him. Though it turned out to not be a bad thing as he had a lot of fun. They played soccer for a while before going swimming in a nearby stream. Now he was sitting against a tree with Kari as the others either splashed and swam in the stream or sat by the bank talking.

"Yeah me too," TK replied, "it was fun."

He looked up at Kari who had her feet dangling over the branch as the sun shone behind her making her seem to glow. She didn't go into the water but to TK her skin seemed to shimmer as if it was wet.

"So what did you have to check," she asked looking down at him.

"Huh?"

"You said you wanted to come to the digiworld to check up on something."

"Oh right," TK said, until then he has completely forgotten his original reason for wanting to come, "It's nothing important."

"What was it though?"

"Um it…I just…,"TK hesitated as he tried to come up with a reason that didn't sound crazy, "I had this crazy dream last night and I just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"Oh ok. Why didn't you just call Izzy to check on his laptop?"

"I did. I texted him this morning and he replied saying that he couldn't find anything wrong."

"That's good. Well like I said I'm glad we came today."

"Yeah."

The two teens didn't say a word as they continued to look at their friends. Yolei was on her feet yelling at Davis for splashing water on her. Behind her Patamon and Gatomon were sharing apples they found from a nearby tree.

"Do you think Patamon will ever tell Gatomon how he feels about her," Kari asked smiling at the two Digimon.

"You noticed it two?"

"It's pretty obvious looking at him, though I don't know if Gatomon notices. If she does she hasn't said anything yet."

"Maybe Patamon doesn't know how to tell her. Or maybe he's afraid that she might not feel the same way about him so he doesn't say anything."

"He should though. Then again if Gatomon does know maybe she's not saying anything because she's afraid too. Afraid that she might be wrong, that she misinterpreted his signals. So maybe she's actually waiting for him to tell her so she doesn't ruin anything between them.

"Or risk being embarrassed."

"Yeah."

The two teens became very quiet again as they looked at their respective Digimon talk and play with each other. They sat there for several minutes before the other sun started to set and everyone agreed that they should get going. When they got back to the real world they all walked together for a bit before splitting off to go to their homes.

Later that night TK was staring at his laptop computer as he did his homework. Patamon has already fast asleep on his bed. He looked up at his window to see that a couple more rain drops have hit his window since he last checked. Seeing that it was close to midnight he turned off his computer and got up to get ready for bed but as he was walking to his closet a thought suddenly jumped in his head.

"_I wonder if I can go into the TV again_" he thought to himself.

Making sure to be quiet he stepped out of his room and into the living room. The room was dark and the TV was off. He stood directly in front of the TV and stared at the blank screen. He waited for something to happen but nothing did.

"I guess it was just a one-time thing," he whispered to himself.

He turned to go back to his room when the television suddenly glowed brightly. The screen was full of static as it projected a black figure among a yellow background.

TK quickly bent down to one knee and studied the image. He could see now that the shadow was in the shape of a woman but he couldn't make out who it was. Suddenly it starts to writhe and fall over as if it was in pain. Before he could react though the image suddenly disappeared and the screen went black again.

TK stared at the screen wondering what it could mean. Slowly he raised a hand placed it on the screen only for it to go through the glass as if it was water. When he pulled it out it rippled softly for a moment before becoming still.

TK took a deep breath and closed his eyes and without a second thought put his head through the screen. He was up to his shoulder when he felt a strong tug pull him in. He felt himself falling but he did not open his eyes. This time the trip through the void did not feel as sudden and chaotic as the first time but rather as if he was falling through water.

A moment later the nice feeling ended when he suddenly smacked into the ground chest first.

"Ugh there's gotta be an easier way to get here," he said to himself as he rubbed his chest and stood up.

Looking around he was again surrounded by a heavy white fog. He was wondering if he would ruin into jack again when he heard a loud thud followed by yells of pain.

"Ow my ass! Oh my god that hurt!"

TK followed the sound of his voice until he found the teen from last time who was pacing around in a circle and holding on to his butt while yelling in pain.

"You ok," TK asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jack told him as he stopped pacing but continued to rub his butt, "just landed pretty hard on my ass. How long have you been here?"

"I just got here like a minute before you did. I saw the girl you were talking about by the way on the TV."

"You did? I told you man."

"She looked to be in pain in the end though."

"You saw that part too? Man do you think she's in here too?"

"I don't know. I didn't even come in here with a plan or anything."

"Me neither but we got to save that girl if she's in here right?"

"I guess. But where do we start?"

The two boys looked around seeing only fog stretch on for miles.

"Shit. Uh do you remember where that TV shop is," jack asked.

"I don't even know if we're in the same spot from last time."

"Uh I guess we should just start walking then and hope we find it," Jack said as he bent down and picked up a wooden bat that TK hadn't noticed before.

"What's with the Bat," TK asked him.

"Well after those monsters from last time do you really think I would come back here without some protection?"

TK did not think of that. He was so preoccupied with finding out about this world and coming back to it and thinking of Kari in the digiworld he forgot about the creatures he fought last time he was here.

"I…forgot about them," he said embarrassingly.

"Obviously. You didn't even put on shoes again."

TK looked down see Jack wearing black sneakers while he was barefoot. All TK was able to do was give an embarrassing smile.

"Well at least you have that thing," Jack offered, "Your persona."

"Oh that's true," TK replied suddenly remembering, "So I guess I got some protection."

"Exactly. So let's go."

"Wait we still don't know where we're going?"

"Don't worry. Just stick with me and we'll be fine," Jack said confidently as he held the bat on his shoulders.

With that the two teens started to walk not knowing where they were heading but looking around for anything in the fog.

"So where you from," Jack asked.

"Odaiba," TK responded, "What about you?

"What, where?"

"Odaiba."

"Where's that at?"

"Not far from Tokyo."

"Tokyo as in Tokyo, Japan?"

"Yeah. Why, where you from?

"I'm from California."

"The United States? But then how are you here?"

"Dude how are YOU here? I have no idea how where this place is."

"Do you think this TV world is able to transport us to the same spot?"

"I have no idea what's going on. Just another thing to add to the mystery of this world. Hey I think I found the shop."

Looking ahead TK saw the outline of a small building but as they got closer another building so to come into view nearby.

"Are you sure," TK asked, "I don't remember seeing another building nearby."

But as the building came into view the saw that it was the same shop from last time. It even still had the broken window and door hanging off its hinges. This time though the ground around it now had a cement sidewalk and a paved street. Next to it was a large brick wall that formed an alley with the shop. Behind it was the outline of a larger building but because of the fog neither of the boys was able to make out what it was.

"Was this stuff here last time," Jack asked as he looked around.

"n-no," TK answered.

"Ok good. Just wanted to make sure I didn't go crazy."

TK gave Jack a confused look that he didn't notice.

"Come on let's check out that other building," Jack suggested.

The two boys walked around and through the alley. When they got the front of the other building they saw that it was a convenience store. TK never heard of the store but Jack's eyes seemed to light up.

"Awesome a 7-11," he exclaimed, "Let's get a slushy."

As he started to walk in TK quickly stopped him.

"Wait there may be those shadow creatures in there," he warned him.

"Don't worry," Jack assured him, "we came prepared, so we'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"We got this."

TK wasn't fully convinced but agreed anyways.

The two stepped up to the doors. There were no lights on in the store or signs of life anywhere. Pulling the handle they found the doors unlocked. TK stood by the doors as Jack walked in with his bat ready and scanned the store.

"Store seems empty," Jack said.

"That's good."

TK walked up to the counter and looked around the store and Jack rummaged through the food on displayed. He grabbed a couple cupcakes and joined TK at the counter.

"Do you think these are still good," jack asked placing them on the counter and picking one up.

"I don't think it's a good idea to eat them," TK told him looking at the pastries cautiously.

Jack just shrugged as he tore open the packaging with his fingers. He was about to pull it out and bite it when a sudden noise made him drop it and got both boys attention. It sounded like a soft roar at first but after listening closely TK realized it was the sound of people talking.

"_Honey wouldn't you prefer to be out with your friends then be cooped up in your room playing video game?"_

"_Haven't you ever played a sport in your life man_?"

"_Aren't you a little old for those cartoon and card games?"_

"_What a nerd."_

"Shut up."

TK barely heard it but he heard Jack say it softly next to him. He looked at him as saw that he looked to be holding back from shouting. His face was contorting in anger and his hands were curled in fists at his side and were shaking.

"_Wrestling? Really? It's fake man so what's the point of watching it?"_

"_It's hard to look all tough when people know you're into Magic the Gathering."_

"_Yeah, like I want to go out with a nerd like you."_

"SHUT UP," Jack shouted this time, "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

TK quickly stepped back as Jack jumped forward and knocked over the pastry display.

"I am not a nerd," he said angrily, "I'm not a nerd. I am the toughest mother there is!"

Suddenly laughter erupted from across the store. TK and Jack looked to see a figure walk out from behind the aisles. It took TK a moment to realize he was looking at another Jack only it had glowing yellow eyes and a dark echo behind its laugh.

"Kinda hard to look tough when you're wearing a Devil Summoners shirt," it said in an eerie voice that sounded like Jack.

TK couldn't help but look at the shirt Jack was wearing. He then saw Jack looking angrier but at the same time on the verge of tears. He looked back at his doppelganger who was looking at Jack with a smug face.

"Who the hell are you," Jack asked his voice a little shaky.

"Don't you recognize me? I'm you."

"Shut up. Come on show me your true form. Quit hiding behind my face."

"I'm not the one hiding their true face. You act all tough and look for ways to prove it and yet you love all that 'nerdy' stuff. Anime, cad games, Video games."

"There's nothing wrong with liking them. I'm still tough. I'm still cool."

"If only you actually believed that. Otherwise you wouldn't be trying so hard to be friends with all those people you hate? Maybe if were actually cool, Mellissa would actually want to date you."

"Shut up. That's not why."

"That's why you were so excited when you found this world. Finally a chance to kill two birds with one stone right? You get to finally live out your nerd fantasy and be the big tough hero by defeating these monsters."

"I said shut up! Stop acting as if you know me."

"But I do know you. I am you."

"No you not. YOU'RE NOT ME!"

The atmosphere around seemed to shift. TK felt a small chill go up his spine. The fake jack started to laugh as a black smoke seemed to rise from the ground around him.

"No your right," it said its voice becoming deeper, "I'm not you. I am something better."

Suddenly without warning, a black energy engulfed the doppelganger then shot out pushing back TK and Jack and everything in the store with a lot of force. TK fell on his back and was just able to put his arms up as a small metal display landed on him scratching his arms. He pushed it aside and quickly stood up ready to face the fake jack when the sight made him stop.

Instead of a Jack look alike, there stood a large metal suit of armor connected by what looked to be red string and holding a large wide double blade sword. Inside the suit somehow floating in it was a figure of a skinny small naked human being, its head in the helmet and its arms and legs reaching out for the rest but unable to reach. The entire creature was bent over as its head hit the ceiling.

"I am the shadow," it stated in an eerie deep voice, "The true self."

TK looked over at jack who was lying on the ground seemingly unconscious. Thinking quickly he started to run over but had to duck quickly as the creature swung over his head with the sword. It broke though the counter making debris fall over TK. He quickly scrambled to his feet and over to Jack.

"Hey come on we got to get out of here," he said but Jack didn't stir.

The creature punched at the ceiling, its fist breaking through and making rain even more debris upon them.

TK grabbed Jack from under the arms and with all he had dragged him through the door and into the outdoors. He was barely fifteen feet from the store when he tripped and fell to the floor.

"Come on Jack," TK pleaded, "We got to get out of here."

"You're not me," Jack mumbled softly from his slumber, "You're not me."

"That's right, he's not you. Come on."

There was a loud crash in front of them. TK looked up to see the fake jack creature breaking through the door making broken glass fly everywhere.

It stuck its sword out and swung it but missed TK by a few feet above his head though it was still too close for comfort for him.

He quickly dug through his pockets desperately looking for the card from last time until he remembered that it came from out of nowhere. He closed his eyes tightly and did his best to imagine the card. He called for the card, he imagined it coming down in front of him and just popping out of nowhere.

He opened his eyes as saw the card floating in front of him twirling in a circle.

The creature was finally able to step out of the store and now stood towering over TK and Jack. With one hand it raised its sword above its head ready to strike.

TK quickly reached out and grasped the card.

"Michael," he said softly before crushing the card in his hand.

He felt that familiar rush of energy in his body as a blue light of energy surrounded him. He looked up to see Michael appear, his golden spear with the silver blade his hands and ready to strike.

He suddenly saw the creature's sword swing down. He instinctively put his arms up to protect himself but instead heard a loud clang that reverberated in his head. Michael had blocked the sword with his spear. He then pushed the sword up and out causing the creature to stumble back. Taking his opportunity Michael spun the spear and thrust it into the air. Suddenly a jolt of electricity appeared in front of him and shot out towards the creature striking it in the chest and staggering it.

The creature suddenly lunged forward and struck Michael in the stomach with its arm making him fly back.

Suddenly TK went flying back as well. When he stopped he clutched his stomach in pain and gasped for air.

"What happened," he wheezed, "Do I feel his pain?"

Michael quickly jumped to his feet ready to fight. The creature let out a loud yell and charged at him swinging his sword wildly. The sword slashed the air with all the creatures might but Michael dodged and ducked each one. Michael then thrust the spear forward and struck the armor in the chest. The creature grabbed the spear and with one arm swung Michael around and threw him back.

TK was just getting to his feet when he went flying again and smacked the ground. He laid there in pain as Michael again sprung to his feet. TK couldn't tell if Michael felt anything because the only part that he could see through Michael's helmet was his yellow eyes and they looked determined.

As his persona and the creature continued to fight TK pushed himself up to his knees. He looked at Jack who continued to lie on his back. With shaky legs TK got to his feet and stumbled towards him. As he got closer Jack started to stir and mumble something. TK practically collapsed next to him when he reached him.

"No, I'm not like that," Jack mumbled.

"Come on Jack," TK said placing his hands on Jack's shoulders, "we have to get out of here.

"You're not me."

TK lifted Jack's arm and placed it on his shoulder. Ignoring the pain in his stomach he planted his feet on the ground and pushed both their bodies up. Surprisingly Jack seemed to have stood on his own feet but only barely, leaning on TK for support. Before TK could take a step though, Michael jumped in front of them as the creature swung his sword and struck the ground in front of them, breaking it into chunks.

"Only I can exist," the creature growled, I am the true self. You can't win."

TK looked at the creature and his persona, both posed to strike again. TK looked for a way to escape when he remembered what Igor told him in the velvet room.

"_Only those who face themselves can control their personas."_

Thinking quickly TK lowered Jack to a sitting position and gently started to shake him.

"Listen to me Jack," he said, "You right. Just because somebody likes anime and video games doesn't mean they're not tough or cool. There are lots of athletes and movies stars that love something nerdy or geeky."

Jack seemed to have heard because he stirred awake and looked at TK.

"I just barely met you and I know we didn't really talk much but to me you seem pretty awesome."

"You really mean that?"

TK nodded and offered a smile.

Jack pushed himself up so he could sit on his own.

"NO," the creature bellowed, "I am the true self! Only I can rule!"

The creature lunged at them swinging the sword but before it could take a step Michael jumped forward and thrust his spear and striking the armor again only this time piercing it and hitting the human inside. The creature let out a loud cry of pain as Michael pushed it back. He placed a foot on the creature and kicked it off causing to fall back.

The creature let out another cry of pain as it started to flicker with static. It then started to shrink and transform and before long it turned back into the form of Jack but still flickering and snowing up like a TV set.

The two Jack's looked at each other from the floor. The original Jack opened his mouth but couldn't come up with the words. He then felt a hand on is shoulder. He looked up to see TK giving him an encouraging smile.

"You can do it," he said, "He's your shadow but you can face him. You're tough enough."

Jack nodded and turned back to his doppelganger.

"It's true," Jack said, "I was afraid that because I was so into all those nerdy stuff that I couldn't actually be cool and popular. So I tried to act all tough and macho when I was around people because I didn't want to be tease but deep down even I didn't believe it. So yeah I guess you are me. You're what I try to hide."

"But I guess your right man," jack said looking up at TK, "I'm still awesome even if I do all those things."

"Your awesome BECAUSE of those things," TK corrected him.

Jack smiled and looked back at his doppelganger. The shadow jack smiled as well and nodded. He then dissolved in pieces of glasses that swirled around for a bit before coming together and turning into a card similar to TK's. It twirled in a circle as it lowered towards the ground. Jack reached out his hand and when it made contact it dissolved into a white light that engulfed Jack then disappeared inside him.

"That was awesome," Jack said.

"Yeah," TK agreed.

"Hey does that mean I got a persona now too?"

"I would say so yeah."

"Awesome."

Both looked up at Michael who faded away to a small light that flew to TK and disappeared.

"Well I'm tired now," jack stated.

"Yeah me too," TK said, "Let's head home."

"Yeah good idea."

Both boys got to their feet though TK stumbled and clutched his stomach in pain.

"You ok," Jack asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," TK assured him as he steadied himself, "just got a little banged up. But I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm more worried about how sore I'll be in the morning. But I've taken worse hits."

"That's good."

The two boys walked back to the electronic store talking about the battle that took place and the fact that Jack now had a persona as well. One at a time they both entered through the TV and in no time TK was back in his living room.

As he walked back to his living room holding his back he suddenly noticed how heavy and tired his body felt. Something in that world seemed to drain his energy much faster than usual.

"Or I might just be out of shape," he said to himself.

Being careful not to wake Patamon, he slid into his bed and under his covers. As he got comfortable he took one last look at his sleeping Digimon partner.

"Criminals beware of PataMAN," he mumbled from his dreams.

TK tried his best to hold back a laugh as he laid his head on his pillow and let sleep overtake him.

**TBC in the next chapter…**

* * *

**A/N: Like I said it might take a while but I will do my best to do the latest chapter and post as soon as possible. Until then please leave me a review letting me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey readers. Sorry it took this long to update. I wasn't able to get to a computer but now that school started again I can start workin on the fic. Yay. Anyways this chapter was originally going to be longer and I even have some of it written but I decided to cut it in half and save the rest for the next chapter. Not much action here, mostly "social links" stuff I guess you would call it. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

TK slowly opened his eyes to be met with the familiar blue room. His body still felt tired from the ordeal in the TV so he didn't react as quickly. When he did look up he expected to see Igor smiling at him from his chair but the chair was empty and the old man was nowhere in sight. Instead the blonde girl from last time was sitting in a chair next to Igor's. She was flipping through a book that lay open on the table in front of her. She didn't give any indication that she noticed his presence.

"Um hello," TK called out to her, "Emily right?"

The girl looked up at him giving him an annoyed look as if he just interrupted her.

"My master isn't here at the moment," she said, "please return when he is here."

Emily looked back at her book while TK became even more confused.

"I uh I don't even know how I got here," TK told her.

Emily closed her book and let out a long sigh.

"Was it with you wild cards that shake up the residents of the velvet room," she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," TK replied.

"I asked them but I didn't understand their answers. They're all the eldest, always talking about how we must always uphold our duties. How we must never leave the room and never break the rules and yet when the other guests arrived they each do the opposite. They all now search for their "purpose." I don't get it."

TK did not know how to respond and just sat. Emily shook her head and looked back to her book.

"Never mind," she said, "Forget I said anything."

The two stayed silent after that. TK didn't know what to say and Emily opened her book and didn't seem to want to talk. After a few moments of awkward silence TK spoke up.

"Do you what is going on with that weird show on TV at midnight," he asked, "or anything about that world?"

"I do not," Emily replied without looking up.

"Is there anything you can do to help me then?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Hang on to your friends."

TK looked at her and nodded it. While he was still confused at least he couldn't question the advice. He was about ask another question when a light appeared from Emily's book. It seemed to shine from the pages itself. Suddenly a card slowly came out of it. It hovered in the air twirling slowly before it lowered and disappeared into the book.

"The magician," Emily stated mysteriously.

"What was-" TK started to say but was interrupted by Emily.

"Goodbye Mr. Takaishi," the young blond said.

Before TK could reply the room suddenly faded away and became black.

Xxx

"TK! TK!"

TK suddenly awoke being shaken by tiny hands. He opened his eyes to be met with the worried face of his digimon partner looking at him.

"Patamon," he exclaimed as he quickly sat up, "what's wrong? You ok?"

"I had a scary dream," Patamon told.

"Did they take your cookies," TK asked as he lay back in his bed.

"No…"

Patamon face suddenly became serious as he looked off to the side.

"I will make sure they never do," he said with a low growl.

TK raised an eyebrow as he looked at him confused.

"But no it was something else," Patamon said going back to worried, "there were monsters and Kari was there and the monsters chased us and we got lost and and-"

"Patamon, it's ok," TK said comfortingly, "it was just a nightmare. It was not real."

"Yeah. Yeah you're right. Just a nightmare," Patamon said but he didn't seem convinced.

Patamon then raised the sheet and ran underneath cuddling up next to TK. TK patted his head and laid his head on the pillow.

"Night buddy," he said.

"Night," Patamon squeaked.

Xxx

"TK. Takeru!"

TK quickly sat up. He realized that he fell asleep on his desk in class. He looked up to see Kari looking at him with an exasperated look.

"Rise and shine Takeru," she said.

"What time is it? Is class over?"

"Yes. It's lunch time. Did you sleep ok last night?"

"Not really," TK replied as he stood up and grabbed his things, "Patamon woke me up after having a bad dream and I uh had trouble falling back asleep."

"Oh," Kari said with a thoughtful look that TK didn't notice, "Is…is Patamon ok?"

"Yeah, he was just scared."

"What was his dream about?"

"I don't know. Something about you and him being chased by monsters."

"Oh…"

"But he fell asleep right away I think so I guess he got over it."

"That's good."

The two teens walked out of the classroom together and headed to their usual lunch spot with their friends. When they arrived Daisuke, Yolei, and Ken were sitting on the bench under the tree already eating there lunches.

"Damn TJ you look like hell," Daisuke said as TK sat next to him.

"Thanks Daisuke," TK replied rolling his eyes.

"Of course bud."

"So Kari, have you said yes to anybody yet," Daisuke said turning to Kari.

"Here we go," Ken muttered.

"Uh no, not yet," Kari replied knowing where Daisuke was going.

"Well if you're not busy Sunday I know a great seafood restaurant by the beach. Maybe you and-"

"Just give it a rest already Davis," Yolei snapped while glaring at the boy, "Kari will never go out with you."

"You don't know that," Daisuke retorted, "For all you know I'm Kari's true love."

Kari let out an exasperated sigh while TK felt a pang of jealousy hit him.

"You're an idiot," Yolei replied, "oh speaking of true love, have you guys heard of that rumor of a special show that's on at night?"

"You mean that news show where all the reporters strip naked," Daisuke asked.

"No this is one is-" Yolei stopped and gave Daisuke a look that said "what the hell?"

Daisuke then noticed the entire group was giving him that look.

"Uh I mean it just something I heard about," Daisuke said trying to cover up, "I never actually saw it. I don't even know if it actually exist."

Yolei stared at him for a moment before turning back to the group.

"Anyways," she started, "There's a rumor going that there's this weird show that comes on in the middle of the night and that whoever watches it sees their soul mate appear on it."

"Of course you would know of that rumor," Daisuke said.

"But here's the thing," Yolei continued ignoring Daisuke, "They say it only appears when it's raining and the TV is off. Supposedly all you do is stare at the screen and wait then the TV will suddenly turn on and it will show who ever you are destined to be with."

By now Yolei got TK's full attention. While he didn't know about the true love part he definitely knew about the weird show at night. He never stop to think if anyone else in town saw the weird program or even went inside the TV. And now that he thought about it, it was raining that past few nights.

"Pfft that sounds so stupid," Daisuke said, "No way that can be true. Sounds like something a bunch of girls like you come up with for slumber party."

"I bet you anything Mimi already knows of this rumor

"How can you be so sure it isn't true if you've never tried it?"

"Have you?"

"N-no," Yolei replied looking away embarrassed.

"HA! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. How can you be so sure? I'm telling you it's fake."

"Oh yeah? Well let's try it tonight then if you're so right."

"Sure. I'll play along. I would love to see the look on your face when you admit I'm right and hey if by the really off chance you are right, I can finally prove that me and Kari are meant to be together."

"Of course you would say that. Are you ever going to give up?"

"Hey when your dealing with destiny you never give up."

"Kari is not your destiny you idiot."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're an idiot!"

"Oh yeah well your hair is ugly."

Yolei gasped and got mad. She threw back an insult but TK stopped paying attention. Instead he turned to Kari who was looking at her food as if she was thinking about something.

"Hey," he said getting her attention, "you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kari replied giving him a smile, "I just drifted off."

"You know that restaurant Daisuke mentions? I think I know what he means. It's called the Seaside Clam."

"Is it good?"

"Yeah, really good. You should try it sometime."

Kari looked off to the side for a quick moment before she looked back at TK with a wider smile.

"You should take me," she said."

"Uh ok sure. Definitely. "

"How about this Sunday? Are you free."

"Yeah I'm free. "

"Then it's a date."

TK couldn't help but blush and smile. He also couldn't help that pang in his stomach or the desperate voice in his head that wished for it to be an actual date.

He turned back to Yolei and Daisuke who were still screaming at each other from across the table.

"…And that's how the Meatloaf got on the ceiling!"

"But that doesn't explain the mash potatoes!"

"Excuse me."

The group looked over to see a boy their age holding a binder. The boy had short brown hair and looked to be athletic. To TK he looked ok but apparently from Yolei's gushing he was attractive.

"I'm sorry but can you tell me where administrative office is," he asked.

"Dude how can you not know," Daisuke asked.

"Oh I'm new here. I just transferred."

"That's great," Kari said nicely. "Welcome to our school. You just go through the door there and to the right and you see the sign."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

With that the boy went on his way.

"Oh wow he's so gorgeous," Yolei said still looking off to where the boy went, "I would so love to date him."

"Excuse me," Ken said suddenly looking up.

"I mean I'm just saying," Yolei quickly said, "You know I'll only want you Ken. It's just girl talk. I mean I'm sure Hikari had the same thought. Right Kari?"

"Not really Yolei," Kari answered.

"Come on. You must have thought he was hot or handsome at least."

"He's ok but he's not really my type."

Hearing that made TK smile brightly.

"You're killing me Kari," Yolei sighed.

Xxx

"Hey you want to go to my place to study?"

"Sorry TK. I have to help my parents with something as soon as I get home."

It was the end of the school day and the Kari and TK left class together. They were just leaving school doors when TK thought to ask.

"It's ok," he told her, "Another time then."

"Yeah, for sure."

"How was your day?"

"It was good. Usual day really."

"How many?"

"Just one guy today. It looks like guys are finally going to stop asking me out."

"Hopefully. I mean eventually the schools going to run out of guys to ask you out.

"Yeah but right now it seems like it'll never end."

"Though once the guys stop you going to have to deal with the girls asking you out."

"Oh my god Takeru."

Kari gave a chuckling TK a soft shove.

"Sadly I think you're right," Kari said sighing.

This caused TK to laugh harder and Kari to glare at him. She was about to retort when a voice behind them interrupted them.

"Excuse me?"

TK and Kari looked back to see the transfer kid from earlier running up to them.

"Oh hi," Kari said nicely.

"Hey I saw you leaving as I was passing by," he told her, "and I wanted to say thank you. My name is Shin."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Hikari and this is Takeru."

"Nice to meet you Hikari. I hope to see you around school."

"I hope so too."

Shin gave quick bow to Kari then ran off back into the building. TK raised an eyebrow as he saw him leave.

"_Way to ignore me," _he thought.

Xxx

After splitting off and heading his way, TK arrived home. He walked through the door and to his living room and the first thing he saw was Patamon wearing a small red cape and sitting up against the TV as it played a show involving a super.

"Evil doers beware," the TV announced.

"Evil doers beware," Patamon repeated.

He then jumped up and onto the coffee and stood on his hind legs.

"Of Pataman," he exclaimed.

He then notices TK looking at him.

"Hey TK," he said smiling.

"Hey buddy," TK replied, "What cha' doing?"

"Watching Feather Man R."

"Ok well have fun."

TK started to walk to his room when Patamon spoke up.

"Hey can I ask you something," he said in a low voice.

"Sure buddy. What is it?"

Patamon jumped over to the sofa and looked as if he was thinking about what to say.

"Um do…do you think I have a chance with Gatomon?"

"You really like you don't you."

Patamon looked away and blushed.

"Yes," he squeaked.

"Well why don't you tell her then," TK suggested.

"I don't know if she likes me though."

"Of course she likes me you Patamon."

"Yeah as a best friend, but what about more?"

"Just tell her how you feel. You won't know unless you talk to her about it."

"But what if she doesn't like me like that? It could ruin our friendship."

"What makes you think she won't?"

"Because…I'm not good enough."

"What?"

"Yeah. I mean compared to her I'm not. She's in her champion form. When she becomes Angewomon she becomes so much more powerful. For me Angemon IS my champion form. She tough and feisty and I'm…silly."

"Patamon."

"She can't ever like me the way I like her."

"Hey don't say that. You're a great guy Patamon. There's no way she would not like you."

"You really think so."

"Of course buddy."

"Thanks TK," Patamon said, a small smile forming on his face.

" Anytime."

**TBC in the next chapter…**

* * *

**A/N: I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Until then please leave me a review and include any ideas or something. I could always use the inspiration lol.**


End file.
